


Tie me up

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asked John a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up

 

 Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective strode swiftly into the sitting room wearing nothing but his glorious, pale skin and black high heeled shoes with long ribbons trailing behind them. John almost passed out when he stopped in front of the chair John was sitting in and lifted one mile long leg to place a heel clad foot between John’s legs and innocently asked “John, would you please tie me up?”


End file.
